Attractiveness Isn't My Style
by blackpolish
Summary: Toph is thinking about how she is all tough, and no beauty. So, while thinking about all of this, she comes across Sokka, who tells her as it is. Oneshot toph and sokka pairing


**Hello again. I do not own Avatar, or any other TV show.**

**So a ONESHOT, Sokka and Toph story. I just really think this pairing is adorable. So I tried to stay and make Toph as toph as possible, but I dont know. Plus there are references to my Zutara story, too. I'll put a at the  
****part(s).**

**It's told from one person present view. Like it is happening then, at that moment. So yeah. and when it says "sokka smiles" or anything like that, just now that Toph can feel if people are smiling or not. She knows Sokka enough to know what smile or grin means what for him. So don't flame me saying "Toph can't see that!"**

**She can. **

**Enjoy!**

**Hahaha so thanks to Azamiko for pointing out about the word ravenous... I've replaced it with lovely... Thank you Azamiko**

* * *

Attractiveness isn't my style. I am a little girl, who, to the unknown eye, is blind as a bat. But, what people don't know is that I hear with earth bending. I fight using a great style of martial arts where I wait and listen. I'm the champion at my town's Earth-bending tournament. Also, I can sense people's thoughts, feelings, desires, and can tell if they are lying or not. Oh yeah, I'm a packaged deal.

At least...

I wish I were a deal.

While I may be all of these things, sometimes, I wish I could be able to be like everyone else. To see with my **eyes**. Instead, I see with my feet. Oh that's attractive. Big, smelly, dirty feet are how I see. If I wasn't blind, I could be able to see what people look like and see how beautiful they are... To see if I'm beautiful...

But I know that answer already. I'm not beautiful. I'm a tough girl who can carry her own weight. That sends guys' packing away. All guys I know just want a girl who can cook, clean, and all that other good stuff. Girls like that Sugar Queen, Katara. Me? No... I'm a blind earth-bender who'll never be beautiful.

I sense people think I'm not. And I can tell whether they are lying or not. This is a really double-edged sword when you have friends around. I know none of my friends think it. No matter how hard they try to hide it, I can sense they are just being nice. If only I weren't such a great earth-bender, then I could leave my friends and just roam around the world, away from people that way I won't embarrass them with my ugly-ness.

But, no, I can't let my friends see this side of me. I must stand strong that way I can help Aang, mister Twinkle-Toes, defeat the Fire Lord. I've traveled a long ways from home to train Twinkle-Toes in the ways of earth-bending. I have a reputation of kicking butt and always standing strong in situations. No. I won't let anyone, _anyone_, see me like this.

But today is going to be different. Not going to think on bad things that make me sad. Maybe I'm PMS-ing. Sokka once told me that Katara does it all the time. Become very emotional and won't talk straight for days. That would explain Katara sometimes. Hmm. That's got to be what's wrong with me.

Let's see if it's all in my head and take a seat next to Mister Sarcasm. Okay, Toph, smile. Okay, he's looking, and he returned the smile. Phew, fooled him. Okay, let's take a seat and see what's on his mind.

"Hey Toph!" Sokka acknowledged as he stretched. Hmm. Wonder what's got him all in a knot? "Been training?"

I guess I should acknowledge him. "Uh, yeah. Just finished helping Aang. I was hanging with your sister earlier, but she's a little down right now..." Might as well sit next to him since he's treating me all nice and everything. Ah... relaxing. "Have you been training all day? Heard you were bulking up on the wall of the temple..." **()**

"Oh yeah!" Sokka grumbled. **()"**That's when stupid sister splashed water all over me..."

Great. He's doing that thing where he grumbles occasional swear words so no one can hear him. Might as well try and make him feel better about himself.

"Well, you know Sokka, a wise old man once told me not to let things block the path. Just keep trying to succeed and soon the path will respect you...Or something stupid like that..." Great. Now, he thinks I'm all nice and smart. Ruining my reputation in one fall swoop. Should say something rude about now. "But seriously, you need some more water splashed on you... You smell like the backside of a badger mole. Ugh..." Oh yeah. How's that for Toph-like.

"Great..." Sokka muttered. "That makes me feel _MUCH_ better." Heh. There's that sarcastic Sokka I know and love...

Well the one I tolerate...

Shouldn't use that saying out-loud referring to him. People might think I like him or something. Heh.

"Glad to be of service!" I guess I'll laugh for him. Oh, look! I can feel him grinning. That stupid, ' Shut up and Go Away ', grin. Hmm... "So um, do you like having Suki around more?" Shoot. Why do I have to say things that make him talk gooey about Suukkki? Ugh.

"Oh, yeah," Sokka smiled and nodded. Hmm... What's this? A feeling of defeat. I wonder...

"Not what you expected now is it?" I sigh. Talking about feelings always leaves me open talk about **my** feelings. But, oh well. I'm curious about this whole not-so-happy-about-Suki-business.

"Well..." Sokka sighed, in that serious sigh sound. "When she came back into my life, I thought it was going to be easier since well I could love her and not have any reminders of..."

Not moon girl again..."Your moon girlfriend?" I practically finish his sentence. Maybe that will make him feel better. Or not.

"Yeah...but um..." Sokka paused, rubbing his index finger in the dirt. "Suki is great I guess. But she's missing something. Some spark to make her unique. I mean don't get me wrong, she's awesome, perfect, beautiful..."

Like I would know, Sokka. I can't see, stupid. Make me feel better mentioning how she's great, and blah blah blah... Complain about life when you really have it great speech.

Geez, what's with me? Ha...You know, it sounds like I could be jealous.

Which I'm not.

Ha-ha.

Oh... earth-munchin' moles... I am.

Shoot...

"Go on, Sokka" I must have said that after like two or three minutes. Oh well... Just let him go on with his perfect girl. At least, I'm listening and wanting him to feel better. Even though, how I want someone to talk about me this way.

"Anyway," Sokka coughed. "Suki's great. But a boyfriend has to have this thing where he can protect and make himself look good. I'm not doing that. And Suki seems to be loosing interest... Like I'm not good for her. And well, I don't blame her. She's always going to be better than me..."

"Hey!" I shouted. Man, there's this hurt feeling boiling inside of me. Like I feel sorry for him feeling this way. Like I'm mad at Suki for becoming disinterested... Gosh, I'm in deep waters. "You're an awesome warrior, Sokka. And even though Suki can fight, you can fight too. You're amazing. I mean, here you are, able to take down Combustion Man, with of course help from Zuko, but to me, you basically took him down. Also, you have the intelligence of a taguar **(A/N tiger and jaguar; mix to make a very genius animal)** and not to mention the strength of an ox lion **(A/N ox and mountain lion mix: meant to be strong yet fast animal) **so see, Sokka, you are amazing. Heck, I don't know why Suki is finding disinterest in you. You're really something..." Was that out-loud? Oh, shoot it was. Okay, time to put in funny joke Toph. "Even though you could use a bath right now..." Maybe he won't remember the nice thing at the end.

"Toph..."Sokka said, although what was with his voice getting all squeaky at the end."Remember how I said Suki didn't have a spark... Well this spark is where the person can say things that can make me feel better and laugh all at the same time. You know you have that..."

"Oh..." That's all I can say? Great, now I'm even lamer. Can't come up with more than one syllable to answer him. Stupid, unattractive Toph. "Well, that's good to hear. I guess I'll teach Suki how to get that ability or...what did you say...spark."

"Yeah, well, Suki won't do anymore..." Sokka grinned as his voice did the breaking squeaky thing. "I've fallen for a beautiful girl. She's precious, yet strong. Tiny, but powerful. Sweet, yet humorous. Tough, yet beautiful."

"Hmm... so I'm guessing Suki's tall I guess..." I try to humor him. Make the subject go away. He can't be talking about me, can he? Oh, geez...This is making me a little uncomfortable...yet I can't stop my heart from beating and my stomach from fluttering. Shoot, Toph, you've fallen for Sokka.

"Ha..." he laughed. Heh, what a laugh. So quirky and cute and what in the heck am I talking about... "Toph, you know, I may be older than you but you are something...Do you mind if I um..."

"Sokka...um... this is a bit sudden..." Waaayyy sudden. What's he want to do? Hold my hand? Officially make it clear that we both have feelings for each other and do what. We'll have time later...After...oh wait...

"But the war could almost be over in a matter of days, Toph," he reasoned in his slow, calming voice. "I might never see you again..."

Oh, Sokka does make a good point. Um... "Just do it before I change my mind..." I try saying in a simple tone, which I think it did turn out well. Let's hold hands, Sokka, holding hands and...

Blshglaigklsajgi...

His lips...

On mine...

So smooth and gentle...

He thinks I'm beautiful... He really does...

But how am I supposed to return his kiss... Just by kissing him back or... Well, looks like I'm in. Just press into his lips and...

Man, I never thought my first kiss would be like this. So kind, moving, passionate, sweet, charming...and yet the humorous side of me is thinking. Corny. Oh forget that. I'm not going to be able to act like tough Toph here...later

Oh, I could be here for days, weeks...

Except he just stopped...

"Toph," he says happily. "You're beautiful..."

"Thanks Sokka," I blushed. I'm biting my lip because I'm so nervous. Man, is this what all other girls feel like when they like a guy? Cause now, I understand why hard it is to do this... Man, Sokka, you can sure dazzle a girl. "So Sokka, does this officially mean that...Um..."

"We and Suki were over a week ago..." Sokka confirmed. "I guess I was just able to hide it well, huh?"

"Oh," I sigh, hate to break it to him. "I've known that since it happened. Remember I can sense vibrations through the earth. I could tell. Sorry, there." I grin. Maybe I can try to make him feel better. "But I didn't know about this. How you felt about me...I thought you would think I was too breakable to be considered...that I was ugly..."

"Toph!" he shouted. "You are the most beautiful girl I've met. Your hair, so dark and lovely, it brings out the passion in my soul. And your eyes are bright that they remind me of sunshine. You are beautiful, Toph. You just have to believe the truth."

I smile and I'm holding his arm. "Come on now, Sokka. Let's walk back inside the temple. It's getting cold... And Sokka?"

"Yeah?"

"Take a bath..."

I hear a growl coming from his chest. Ha. He's mad. Hahahahaha. Better make him feel great. I mean what he said about me being beautiful... He deserves a reward. Let's just hope I can do this.

Lift myself up and just kiss his lips.

"Toph that's my nose..."

"I know that!"

* * *

**Well that's all folks! Hope you enjoyed it, PLEASE REVIEW!!**

Blackpolish XOXO


End file.
